I'm Not Gonna Sleep
by KandyHawes
Summary: With his secret wife revealed to the team, McGee thinks it can't get any worse, until she ends up being kidnapped. The clock is ticking, and the risk of losing her keeps getting higher. McGee/OC
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm day in Washington, D.C., spring was just starting to turn into summer, and temperatures were rising. Special Agent Timothy McGee had been working since early that morning on getting the computer systems running again at NCIS Headquarters. He wanted them up and going before Gibbs, his boss came into the office. Gibbs had a thing about technology, thought everything could be rebooted. Were that the case, Tim wouldn't have been there so early; as it stood he was almost done, thankfully. Crawling under one of the desks, he checked the connection lines, from behind him the elevator bell rang and he prayed it was not Gibbs.

"McGee, why are you under a desk?" He asked as he came into the main part of the office, a cup of coffee in his hand. Gibbs was tall, greying hair, blue eyes that could turn you cold, and a dry sense of humour; you could tell the man was the boss. Jumping a bit, Tim cracked his head off the underside of the desk and let out a soft curse as he backed out from under it. "Sorry boss, just checking the connections on the computer systems." For a moment, Gibbs was silent, a slightly confused look on his face, "Why don't you just reboot it, McGee?" There it was, typical Gibbs methodology, reboot and it works fine, not always.

"Ah, yes boss, working on it." Tim said as he stood and brushed himself off as best he could from the dirt and dust. Tim wasn't short but not extremely tall either. Brown hair and soft eyes that were a mix between pale blue and hazel; making them almost aqua sometimes. Medium built, choosing to use his brain most of the time instead of the rest of his team's preference to use brawn. Eyeing Tim a bit, Gibbs shook his head and went on through the office, going up the stairs toward the Multiple Threat Alert Center, or MTAC, door. Watching until Gibbs disappeared, Tim breathed a sigh of relief as the older man went inside the top security room.

Hurrying around the room, Tim rebooted all the computers in the office, praying that they would work now. Much to his delight, they all seemed to be working fine after his repairs on them through the morning. It was one less thing he would have to worry about today, now as long as they didn't have a case, he could get home on time. A year ago he wouldn't have worried about hurrying home, but things had changed in his life. Unknown to his team and coworkers, Tim had gotten married seven months ago, giving him reason to want to rush home. She was beautiful, small, and delicate with wavy blond hair and soft blue eyes that made him melt.

Lillian Harper McGee was his perfect woman. She wasn't the stereotypical blond; he could actually hold an intelligent conversation with her and not worry about her not understanding. She was interested in the poems and short stories he wrote and was always giving him input. Plus she didn't mind his gaming habit, although since marrying her it had slowed down. She had an immune deficiency whichdeficiency, which meant that she got colds very easily, and even the flu had the potential to kill her. It was because of this that she worked out of their apartment, she was a graphic designer so this wasn't a problem. This was what made him worry; if he got sick with a cold and came home, he could easily get her sick as well.

"Hey, Probie, got any sticky notes?" Came DiNozzo's voice from across the room. Tim shook his head and continued checking the computers, especially Gibbs' to make sure every program was working. "Check in my desk Tony, I'm busy." He wasn't paying attention to what Tony was doing, and partially ignored him when he whistled. "Damn McGeek, who's the chick?" Tim's head shot up, and he almost gave himself whiplash when he turned to look at Tony from Gibbs' desk. "Chick, uh what chick Tony?" Tony raised an eyebrow and held up the picture of Lillian that he kept in his desk.

_Now what do I do?_ He thought as he quickly tried to come up with something. He pursed his lips in thought and shook his head. _Cats out of the bag now.___**"**That Tony; is my wife," he said, looking back at the computer screen. "Wife? You don't have a wife. Seriously McGee we would know," Tony said with a laugh. "Besides, I don't see a ring." Tim groaned and covered his face with his hands. "Tony, not every married man wears a wedding ring." Tony opened his mouth and looked like he was going to say something either incredibly stupid orstupid or something like that.

Whatever Tony was going to say, he was cut off by a slap to the back of his head by Gibbs. "DiNozzo, stop harassing McGee and get back to work, now." He said as he walked on by Tony and went to his desk with his coffee. Tim looked at his boss and stepped out of the way of the computer desk that belonged to Gibbs. "Boss, the computers are working fine now, no more problems." Nodding to him, Gibbs sat down in his chair, "I can see that, McGee, get back to your desk now that you're done rebooting everything."

Hiding a smile, Tim went back to his own desk to finish working up a report on their last case from yesterday. It never failed, when Gibbs was present, thatpresent that the senior agent could make him laugh. There was no question about it; the man had no technology skills or knowledge at all. "DiNozzo, where's Kate?" Came Gibbs's voice from behind the computer screen he was studying like it might blow up any second if he looked at it long enough. "Ah, don't know, Boss." Tony replied cautiously, looking over at Tim and trying to get some sort of sign language accomplished.

Tim shrugged and went back to what he was doing, it wasn't like he could understand Tony's sign language anyway. For Tony, that had been the wrong answer, as Gibbs turned his attention to the former detective. "You don't know, DiNozzo? The only agent who is on time, besides McGee, isn't here and you don't know where she is?" Tony's face turned almost frantic as he struggled for an answer, a mad Gibbs was not a good thing. "I don't know, but I will find out right now, Boss." He said, seeming to appease Gibbs when he grabbed the phone and started dialling.

Looking over at Tim, he glared at him, mouthing the words, _"I'm going to kill you, McGee!" _Tim just laughed and shook his head, leave it to Tony to make threats when threatened by Gibbs. No sooner than Tony had picked up the phone, Kate rushed into the office and went around the corner to her desk, putting her things down on the surface. Going over to Gibbs's desk, she went to say something to him, her hand tipping his coffee over. Silence filled the office, it was like the world stopped the second the cup hit the floor.

"Is there a good reason why my coffee is on the floor, and you're late, Agent Todd?" Gibbs said lightly, though everyone knew that you didn't mess with the coffee, especially not Gibbs's coffee. "I uh, yeah I'll go get you another one," Stammered Kate. "You still haven't told me why you are late, Agent Todd." Kate stood still for a moment and then started to speak. "I woke up late, and then my car broke down, I had to catch a cab." Gibbs nodded and pointed to her desk, signalling her to sit. Just then the phone rang and he answered it.

"So, Kate, did you know that Probie here is supposedly married?" Kate looked at Tim, her hair whipping around as she turned her head. "McGee? Really? I don't see it." Tim groaned and laid his head down on his desk, covering it with his arms. "What are you hiding her for McMarried? She a freak or something?" Tony said, trying to push him. "Tony, leave it alone!" Gibbs barked. No one had even noticed that he was off the phone. "Grab your gear; we have a dead naval officer."

Tim almost cheered for the interruption that got him off the hook with Kate and Tony for the moment. Of course, Gibbs had known he was married from week one, keeping secrets from the Boss was not possible. Tony and Kate looked at him, their faces saying they would talk about this later. Groaning, Tim picked up his things and hurried to the elevator behind Gibbs. This day, even with a case, would be a long one, especially where Tony was involved. Throw in Kate to help tease him, and he'd rather face Gibbs without coffee. Ok maybe not without coffee at all, but it was a thought for the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

The team spent an hour surveying the crime scene, while Ducky looked over the body of Lance Corporal Leonard Gray. He had been found in an alley between an apartment building and convenience store. All his and credit cards were on him still, and it appeared that he was stabbed multiple times in the chest, stomach and head. Currently, DiNozzo was currently taking photos while Gibbs was speaking with the officer who had taken the call. Kate was talking with Ducky about the body, and Tim was getting ready to find and talk to the teenager that had found him.

Tim walked up to the young teen. He was 15, maybe 16 and he was standing off to the side near a police car. The kid had dark red hair, brown eyes and more freckles than D.C had marines. "Special Agent McGee, NCIS, I need to ask you a couple of questions, it won't take long." The kid nodded and waited for Tim to continue."Did you notice anyone around when you found the body? Any cars, or something that stood out to you?" He The kid stood there for a moment and then said, "No, the alley was empty, I was just cutting through to get home." Tim nodded and wrote in his notebook. "Is there anything else that might have seemed out of place at the scene?" Again the kid, who Tim by now knew as Colton Greene, took a moment. "The alley is usually lit up at night, I walk this way every night when I go home from work, and the lights weren't on tonight." Nodding as he wrote Tim, thanked the boy and let him know that an officer would take him home.

Tim walked over to where Gibbs was standing, and was about to give him a brief summary of what Colton had to say when his phone rang. "This is McGee," he said without checking the caller I.D. He smiled when he heard his wife's sweet voice asking him if he'd be home on time or not. "I'm sorry beautiful, I wouldn't count on it. We were given a case about an hour ago." He talked to her for a few more minutes when Gibbs looked at him expectedly expectantly, and Tim handed him his notes. "I gotta go honey; I'll call around 17:00 if I can get home early. I don't want you waiting up for me." He frowned and shook his head, she was being stubborn again. "No, no go to bed if I don't call, don't worry about me, uh huh, yeah honey, I love you too. I'll see you when I get home."

Tim hung up and went to explain his notes to Gibbs, when he walked off and told the team that they were ready to head back to headquarters. Tim cringed as Gibbs had chosen to drive this time, and Tony took the opportunity to bother him some more about his wife. "So, tell us McSneak, was that the wifey on the phone? Checking up on her geek was she?" Tim took a deep breath and rolled his eyes. "Yes, that was Lilly, she was worried, I always call at lunch and today I didn't." Tony grinned and continued to pester him about being checked up on, wondered wondering if Lillian was more of a mother to him than a wife. Finally, Gibbs interrupted, slapped Tony and told him to shut up.

In no time at all, they were back in the office and they were waiting on the report from Ducky, and one from Abby as well. In the mean time, Tim was looking through Gray's records while Tony and Kate had left to speak with the Lance Corporal's CO, and then they would be moving on to talk to his wife and a few of his friends. The poor guy was young, at 28 he was just a year younger than Tim himself. He had a full life ahead of him, and it was snuffed out in an instant. Several hours after he had started, Tim had finally finished going through Gray's cellphone and home phone records. Gibbs had gone down to autopsy not too long ago, after being called down by Ducky.

"It would appear that our victim has been strangled. Ducky found several bruises, and his windpipe was crushed. The stab wounds were what killed him, obviously. Ducky said that they were done after he was strangled though, whoever did this was making sure that he was dead," Gibbs said to t hethe team when they had all gathered at their desks. "Tony, I want you to go back to the crime scene. Look around; see if you can find the knife. Kate, see if there is anything in his service record that would give someone a reason to kill this guy. McGee, I have his hard drive, I want you to go through it."

Everyone got to work, Tony left quickly, as did Kate, and Tim got right to work, connecting the hard drive to a spare computer in one of the labs and to began begin working through it. The hard drive was well over half full, and it was a 500 gig drive. He slowly went through the files one by one, trying to see if he could find anything potentially helpful. At this point, all he had was the man's online address book, and his amazingly large porn collection.

The time flew by, and before he knew it he had nothing and it was after midnight. Gibbs had come down to the lab five minutes before and told him to pack it in for the night, go home to his wife. He happily obliged and locked up the hard drive with the other evidence for the night. At 1:00 he was out the door and on his way to the garage and his car. It wasn't a long drive home, 15 to twenty minutes and when he was finally arrived at the apartment, he parked the car in the parking garage and made his way wearily to his apartment and wife. Unlocking the door, the first thing he noticed was that all the lights were out. He draped his jacket on the back of one of the kitchen chairs and made his way quietly to his bedroom. He couldn't help but smile at the sight before him. Lillian was lying on his side of the bed, hugging his pillow and snoring softly. Yes, he was a lucky man.


	3. Chapter 3

Tim had gotten home a few minutes earlier that night, going straight to the bedroom to look in on his wife. She was curled up on his side of the bed, snuggled up with his pillow, a peaceful look on her face as she slept. He didn't have the urge to move right away, content just to stand and watch her sleep while everything was quiet. It was something he'd done constantly when they were first married, to just watch her sleep.

He had, at first, been reassuring himself that she was really there, that he wasn't dreaming, she was married to him for real. Only people who were very close to Tim knew just how much he adored and loved Lillian. There was nothing he wouldn't give to her, or do for her if she asked him to. She was his whole world now, and that was clear from the look in his eyes when he looked at her

Smiling to himself, he finally moved out of the doorway and went on into the bedroom, sliding his shoes off and putting them over to the side. Careful not to wake her just yet, he quietly took his socks off and put them in the laundry hamper. Taking time to unbutton his shirt, he slid it off and dropped it in after the socks.

From the bed, he heard Lillian shift in her sleep, softly mumbling his name and making him smile. Undoing his dress slacks, he pushed them down and stepped out of them, putting them into the laundry hamper before starting toward the bed. Pulling the blankets back, he slid in next to her, reaching out and gently brushing her hair away from her face.

Blue eyes opened in the dim light, taking a moment to adjust before a sleepy smile crossed her lips, "I'm glad you're home…I missed you." Tim smiled and moved the pillow out from between them, gently pulling her into his arms. She went willingly, safe and warm when she was in his arms, her head resting against his shoulder. Gently, he moved and kissed her forehead with a smile, "I missed you too, beautiful."

Tipping her head back, she looked up at him, her left hand moving to softly cup his cheek. He leaned into her touch, they had been shy at the beginning of their marriage, but everything was natural to them now. Lillian smiled and slid her hand behind his head, gently pulling him down into a kiss. Tim swore he melted on the spot when she kissed him, gently tightening his arms around her and kissing her back.

Both of her arms curled around his shoulders, stretching her body out against his. It wasn't often they made love, with their busy schedules and times when Tim had a cold. For Lillian, it didn't matter how often, she just wanted Tim to know that she loved him, and she knew he loved her. Gently, he rolled her over onto her back, holding himself up with his arms so all his weight wasn't on her.

Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink, as they always did when things turned intimate between them. It wasn't that she was shy with him anymore; it was just a natural reaction when she was with him. Reaching down, he slowly slid her nightgown up to her waist, never once breaking their kiss. She shifted beneath him to get comfortable, her fingers sliding through his short hair. Softly breaking the kiss, he looked down at her and brushed her hair back from her face.

As he always did, he smiled and spoke quietly, "Is it ok, Lil?" He always asked before going further, wanting to make sure it was what she wanted and not just what he wanted. Smiling up at him, she nodded, "You don't have to ask me, Timmy, I'd tell you if I didn't want to." It was the same answer she always gave him, but he insisted on asking anyway, because he did care so much. Taking the hem of the nightgown in his hands, he pushed it up a little higher and then paused.

Sliding one of his hands behind her back, he lifted her up and tugged the nightgown the rest of the way off, dropping it one the other side of the bed. Her skin was slightly pale, but silky smooth and warm to the touch, and it never failed to leave him speechless. Tilting his head a little, he softly attacked her neck with his lips, leaving a trail of kisses behind. Lillian closed her eyes, tipping her head back and softly biting her lower lip, she loved when he did that to her.

Lowering her back onto the bed, he followed her down, moving to the other side of her neck to repeat his actions. He took his time with her neck, knowing she enjoyed the soft kisses he was more than happy to give to her. Slowly, he trailed his lips down to her stomach, he already had every inch of her memorized, and paying this attention to her was out of love and wanting her to enjoy their intimate moments together.

Soft sounds came from her every now and then, guiding his actions, because each time was different. He paid attention to her and what she wanted, doing his best to please her before thinking anything about himself. "Timmy, please." She whimpered softly as she looked down at him, there were times when she couldn't endure much teasing and touching beforehand. Looking up at her, he tilted his head a little, "Are you sure you're ready? Honey, I don't want to hurt you if you're not."

Lillian nodded and Tim, being the man he was, needed to make sure that she was ready for this. Gently, he tugged her underwear down over her hips and then down her legs before dropping them onto the floor beside the bed. She blushed a light shade of pink again, though not making any move to cover herself. With Tim, she always felt safe and comfortable, even if they were being intimate with each other.

He was nervous, as usual, even though this wasn't their first time together, in their own way, they were both nervous at times. Reaching down with one hand, he started at her knee, slowly dragging his hand up the inside of her thigh. She closed her eyes at his touch, drawing in a quick breath when his hand settled between her legs. His touch was always soft and gentle, but it never failed to make her shiver in pleasure.

Tim slid his fingers over her once and then again before slowly and gently sliding two of them into her. Her breath caught in her throat and she gently pressed against his hand, no matter how many times he touched her this way, it always felt like the first time. Leaning down, he kissed her softly, sliding his fingers out slowly and then back in again. She returned his kiss eagerly, moaning softly into his mouth from the things he made her feel.

He took his time, keeping the movement of his hand slow and gentle to excite her, and so he wouldn't hurt her. Lillian was growing restless beneath him though, turning her head a little to break their kiss and look up at him. "Timmy, please, I'm ready now…" Complying with what she wanted, he stopped and gently slid his fingers out, wiping his hand off against the sheets. Moving up on his knees a little, he pushed his boxers down his hips and then the rest of the way off, dropping them onto the floor with her underwear.

Settling back down, he let her move beneath him until she was comfortable enough. Reaching up, he took her hands in his and gently meshed their fingers together, squeezing gently. "Lil, I love you, more than anything." He said softly, meaning every word that he'd just spoken with all his heart. "I love you too, Timmy." She said back to him as she shifted again and made room for him between her legs. This was never about sex for them; it was always about love, real love between two people.

Taking a light breath, he moved forward, closing his eyes when he slid into her, his hands lightly squeezing hers. Lillian's eyes closed and her back arched a little beneath him, it was a feeling only Tim could give her. For a moment, they both stayed still, adjusting to each other before he finally opened his eyes and looked down at her. She met his gaze a second later, lightly squeezing his hands to let him know it was ok to move now.

He started to move, slowly at first, letting her get used to the feeling again before he picked up his pace. She held onto him tightly, soft sounds coming from her while he moved. His movements were gentle, loving the way she felt to him and the way she made him feel. Reaching up, he slid his fingers into her hair, kissing her softly as he moved. Her arms slid around his shoulders and she held him tight, returning his kiss and trying not to squirm beneath him.

Tim could already tell she was getting close, and in reality, he was too. She whimpered softly against his mouth and he shifted to hold her tight against him. He broke the kiss and she tipped her head back against the pillows, her eyes closed tight and her breathing increasing. Only then did he dare go a little faster, feeling her body tense up beneath and around his. A soft cry of his name left her lips and she held onto him tightly as she fell apart in his arms.

Watching her, the pleasured look on her face, was enough for him to lose the last of his control. He slid deep and gently buried his face against her neck, softly moaning her name against her warm skin as he came. Shaking a little, he held her and moved onto his back, letting her lay on top of him, cradled against his chest. She was shivering, and he pulled the blankets up around her, wrapping her in his arms and softly kissing her forehead.

She shifted and moved off of him, curling up against his side, one of her arms around his waist. Her head rested on his shoulder and she smiled softly as her hand slid along his chest. "Thank you, Timmy, it was beautiful…it always is with you." Tim smiled and slid an arm around her shoulders, keeping her close to him, "You deserve everything beautiful, Lil. I'm just glad that I can make you happy." Looking up at him, she smiled again, "You always make me happy Timmy, just by being here and being you."


	4. Chapter 4

It hadn't taken Tim and Lillian long to fall asleep, both worn out. As per usual when Lillian slept and Tim was home she was on her side, facing away from him with one of his arms wrapped around her waist and the other was resting under her head acting as a pillow. She shifted slightly and mumbled incoherently. She moved one of her hands to hold the one that was resting on her stomach. Feeling the movement, Tim buried his face in her neck and pressed a light kiss where he could feel her pulse. He pulled her closer unconsciously just as his alarm clock went off signalling that it was 0700.

Tim raised his head and glared at the clock as if it were plotting against him. He reluctantly let go of Lillian and he allowed a small smile when she whimpered in protest. He pushed back the covers and grabbed his boxers from where he had dropped them the night before. Quietly he slipped them on and moved around the room gathering his clothes for the day before heading to the bathroom for his regular morning shower. It didn't take him long to get himself clean and when he emerged from the bathroom 15 minutes later he could smell coffee and bacon meaning that Lillian had woken up.

Tim made his way to the kitchen and broke out in a wide smile. Standing at the stove, diligently watching the bacon was his wife wearing his shirt from the day before and a pair of her shorts. He snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. "Good morning Timmy," she as she flipped the bacon over. It was one of the morning traditions they had, once a week their breakfast would be bacon sandwiches, something that they both loved. "Morning beautiful." Tim said before kissing her on the cheek. Feeling that she was a little warm he frowned. "Are you feeling ok honey?"

Lillian looked at him and smiled. "I'm fine Timmy; trust me I'd tell you if I wasn't." His biggest fear with her was that she'd get sick one day and that would be it. This was the reason why whenever she seemed to get a fever he'd panic, wondering if that would be it for them. Lillian of course would usually just tell him to stop worrying and then she'd take her daily medications. "Oh, do me a favour Timmy, before you come home tonight if it isn't too late can you pick up my prescription? I'm almost out." Timmy nodded and he moved to put bread in the toaster.

Five minutes later Tim and Lillian were sitting together eating the bacon sandwiches and talking about what Lillian would be doing that day. She had a major marketing project for a company that need some final touches on them before she could send them off to her boss who would pass it off to the company itself. That was what was good about her job, she didn't even have to leave home making the chances of her getting sick smaller. Of course there was always the chance that Tim would bring something home and when that happened he stayed in the spare bedroom/office.

When they finished eating Tim took their plates and put them in the dishwasher with the plates that were left from the day before and Lillian hadn't bothered washing because there wasn't enough there to worry about. Tim went into the living room to sit with his wife before he had to leave for the day which was in about 10 minutes. Sitting beside her he pulled her closer and wrapped his arm around her shoulders as she snuggled into him. This was another one of their routines, it was something they used to spend as much time together as possible and so far it had worked wonderfully.

The 10 minutes went by faster than either of them wanted and Tim had to leave. Tim pulled her to him and moved her hair out of her face. He gently cupped her cheek and moved in to give her a gentle kiss. She returned the kiss, running her fingers through his hair once and then broke the kiss. "Be careful out there Timmy, I love you." Tim pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead. "I love you too Lil, I'll call if I'm going to be late." He gave her another quick kiss and then left.

Lillian sighed and moved back to the bedroom. She hated when he left because she never really knew if it was the last time, although she trusted Gibbs to keep her man safe. She decided to take a quick shower before heading into her office, aka the spare bedroom, to get some work done. She didn't take long in the shower, she never did. Moving into the bedroom in just a towel and dried herself off. She proceeded to get dressed in a pair of jeans and a sweater, it was summer but for some reason she was cold, she hoped she wasn't getting sick, Timmy always got over protective when she did.

Soon enough she had dried her blond hair and put it up in a ponytail and she went into the "office" and booted up her work computer, they had 2 computers, one for work and one for Tim to play his games on. Once it was booted she got down to work, finishing the design for a telephone company that wanted their logo revamped. A half hour after she began working she heard what sounded like someone breaking down her door. Not knowing whether to check it out or not she picked up the cordless phone to call Tim.


End file.
